


Love & Drugs

by MeteoraWrites



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bottom Troy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Musician Nick, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Singer Nick, Top Nick, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Nick spots Troy watching him from the bar as his band plays. Nick takes Troy home with him for a one nights that turn into something more.(sorry the summary is crap but the story is good, I promise lol)





	Love & Drugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okoye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okoye/gifts).



> messiahofdystopia said to meteora-writes: 
> 
> Hi!! I want to make a request with Nick and Troy. Nick like a artist ( Poet, painter, singer etc) and he meet Troy and he become his muse. And they are lovers althought his relationship is autodestructive. Thank You. 
> 
> I LOOOOOOOVE this idea. So, so, so much. And I have the perfect inspiration because Frank is in a band and I'm a junkie for music related anything. So, yeah. Enjoy, sweetie. I love writing for you =3  
> Also, sorry it's short. If I hadn't stopped where I did it would have been like 5k long and I wouldn't get to any other requests >.<

Nick smiled from his place behind the mic. The band was taking a minute to swap out some equipment before continuing their set, and Nick had spotted a man at the bar watching him in the meantime. He looked to be Nick’s age, maybe a little older. With slightly curly brown hair and what looked to be blue eyes in the soft glow of the bar lights.

He’d been watching Nick very closely, not even looking away when the bartender brought him a new drink.

Nick gave the man a grin and wink, enjoying the wide-eyed look it got him in turn before looking back to his band mates to see if they were ready to start the next song.

As they finished their set, Nick’s gaze wandered to the man at the bar over and over. Every time their eyes met Nick felt the urge to jump off the stage and walk right up to him.  

So, once their set was over, he ditched his bandmates to pack up without him, and made his way to the bar. The man was still sitting there, nursing a half empty Collins-glass with his back to Nick.  

With a grin Nick sauntered up and hopped onto the vacant stool beside the man, rapping his knuckles on the bar top to get the tenders attention as well as the mans. “I’ll have whatever he’s having.” He said, hooking a thumb towards the mystery man beside him.

The bartender nodded and turned to start fixing his drink. As he did that, Nick turned to face the man beside him with a smile. “Hi, I’m Nick.” He said, leaning on the bar and tilting his head a little to the side as he eyed him up and down.

The man smiled back, holding out a hand to shake with a smile of his own. “Troy.”

Nick took his hand, giving a shake before turning and accepting his order from the bartender. “So, Troy, I noticed you watching me up there.” Nick said before turning to face him again and taking a sip of his drink, a jack and coke with double the jack. “In fact, I don’t think you took your eyes off of me once during our set.” He wagered with another smile.

“Nobody else was worth watching.” Troy said with a shrug before taking a drink from his half empty glass. “I like your voice.” He added as he set his drink back on the bar.

“I like your eyes.” Nick countered, smiling over the rim of his glass before taking a long drink of the strong beverage.

Troy chuckled at that and shook his head, but said nothing.

“What? I thought we were complimenting each other, was I wrong?” Nick asked innocently before downing half his drink and setting it beside Troy’s. “You wanna get out of here?”  

Troy raised a brow at Nick’s offer. “You move fast.” He said before picking up his drink and downing the last of it. “My place or yours?”

Nick just grinned, grabbing his glass and downing what was let as well before turning to the bartender. “Mickey, put these on my tab. I’ll get them tomorrow night.” He said before hopping off the bar stool and grabbing Troy by the hand. “C'mon. My place is just down the street.”

For the next week they met up every night at one of Nick’s gigs. After the band would finish, Nick would meet Troy at the bar, they’d have a drink, flirt a bit, then head back to Nick’s place for a night of sex, drugs and Nick randomly writing new songs somewhere in between.

They were currently set up in Nick’s bed, the only illumination coming from a couple strands of LED star lights that were strung along all corners of the room. Troy was sprawled on his back, his only cover a sheet across his waist as Nick used the plane of his abs as a writing desk.

Nick was scribbling away at song lyrics, humming at random and singing bits here and there as Troy ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. “How many songs do you think I can write about your eyes?” Nick mused with a silly grin.

Troy snorted a laugh at that. “How many have you written so far?” He countered, grinning back and continuing to play with Nick’s hair.

“I don’t know… Seven, maybe?” He said with a hum before tossing his notebook and pen to the floor and moving to drape himself over Troy and tuck his face into the crook of the taller man’s neck.

With a chuckle, Troy pulled the sheet around his waist up to cover them both. “So, are you like this with everyone you pick up at a show?”

Now Nick was the one to chuckle. “I don’t usually pick people up. They pick me up and then I slip out after to come home and get high on my own.”

“Sounds lonely.” Troy mused, running hand up and down Nick’s back lightly.

“Eh, it was alright. I like this better though. I like that you’ll get high with me and put up with my need to stop and write in the middle of things.” Nick said, tone a little mischievous as he pushed himself up and leaned across Troy to grab the little tin on his nightstand that housed his stash of joints.

As Nick started to pull back across Troy, Troy lurched up and wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist, his mouth finding Nick’s throat as he began to bite and suck new marks into the almond toned skin alongside he ones he’d created earlier.  

Nick nearly collapsed on top of Troy, a gasp falling from his lips as he tried to hold himself up. “I wanna smoke another joint.” Nick half whined as Troy continued to mark up his neck.

“Yeah? Well I want you to fuck me again. Looks like we’ll have to compromise?” Troy mumbled against Nick’s neck, his hands siding down to grab the younger man’s ass and pull him down on top of Troy again.

The compromise turned out to be Troy shot-gunning Nick while Nick fucked him. It was a good compromise. By the time they both crashed early that morning, Nick had written three more songs and Troy was so fucked out that he was asleep before Nick could even finish cleaning him up after their last round.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
